Saturday Morning
by diamondstar1808
Summary: I may continue this as a story or maybe drabbles! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!


Note: My first Ami and Zoi fic. Hope you like it. If I get more ideas I'll turn it into chapters but for now is kinda like a drabble. Don't own the characters just the story!!!

Laying sprawled out on a California king size bed, she hummed a sweet tune as she flipped through the pages of her scientific magazine. The facts about an another planet being found outside of the solar systems was very intriguing. Soft classical musical could be heard from another room. This was the perfect Saturday morning for Amy Anderson. No medical school and no tests at the particular moment. She was ahead in class by only ten chapters and she felt complete as any one could be. She lived alone in her two bedroom condo and she loved the fact that could walk around naked if she preferred but her black bra and matching boy shorts were fine. The telephone ring interrupted her peaceful morning and she sighed. She rolled off the bed and lazily made her way to the living room. The cool hardwood floors made a chill run over her. Just the way she liked it. She pushed her thin framed reading glasses up on her face.

"Amy speaking." She spoke softly.

"Hey Ames! I'm down stairs, buzz me up!" came a perky voice.

Only person who could disturb her right now would be her best friend Serena. Amy smiled to herself.

"Alright come on up." Amy said.

Amy typed in a code and after she hung up with her friend which would allow her to come up to her floor. A knock came at the door and that surprised Amy.

'Sere must be in a hurry.' She thought, shrugging.

She opened the door to only be frozen in place to see a gorgeous male standing at the door. His intriguing green eyes startled her. He had long blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail but a few crinkly strands framed his face. He was dressed and a pair of blue jeans and a white tshirt. His lean muscles could be seen and Amy couldn't believe or wonder how a hunk like this would be at her door. He smiled at her appreciating the view of her assets. Her nicely cut black hair curled at her ears and big blue eyes that were glassy with desire stared at him. Smooth creamy skin barely covered in the black lacy bra and shorts were enough to make him want to float to heaven or ravish her in her own doorway. Her cute feet with adorned with pink nail polish and one ankle was encircled by blue little stars and planets or so that what he thought it was. He need to clear his mind and not act like a pig staring at her from head to foot. He cleared his throat a little which caused her to break out of her trance.

"Um, good morning." His voice said smoothly.

"Morning. Can I help you?" She asked

"Is this how you always greet the door." He asked with a smirk.

Amy blinked and looked down. She was dressed only in her bra and panties. She was mortified but she wasn't going to give him the privilege of knowing it. She shrugged and smiled flirtatiously at him. She was acting like Mina one of her other friends. She knew she'd have a time telling her girlfriends about it.

"Sometimes. So what can I do for you." She said nonchalantly.

The man was taken back a little.

'Wow, she stunning. I'm gonna love living here.' he thought.

"Well, I just came to borrow a cup of sugar." He said politely.

He show a measuring cup to her that he had in his hand.

'Who asked for sugar anymore anyway?' Amy thought.

She took the cup from him and waved for him to come in. He suddenly felt a little nervous. He wondered if she had a boyfriend or husband here that might come from the back and kill him. He shut the front door and followed the petite woman to the kitchen.

"Have a seat and I'll be back." she said sitting the cup on the counter.

She hurried into her bedroom and grabbed a black silk robe. It was short but she didn't have time to think about it. She knew Serena would be bursting through any moment and the last thing Amy wanted was Serena to get the wrong idea about her and the guy in her kitchen. She hurried back to him to see him looking around her kitchen.

Her kitchen was spotless. She had a black granite marble island, state of the art stove that her friend Lita loved to cook on and stainless steel appliances.

"So, what's your name?" She decided to ask him.

"Zoi." He said.

She raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"My mom named me Zoicite but my friends call me Zoi." He explained holding out a hand.

She shook it politely but she immediately felt a spark and pulled away.

"Amy, nice to meet you." She said going to the pantry to try to find the bag of sugar.

Zoi's mind was racing about the beautiful woman in front of him. He knew that night he'd dream of her and he'd probably think of her all day. How could he not. Her half naked body was already etched into his brain. A knock came at the door and then a blonde walked through without waiting for anyone to come open the door. Zoi felt his face heat up slightly. With this new comer he knew there would be a lot of questioning.

"Ames!" came the perky voice.

"Kitchen" called Amy find the bag of sugar.

Serena walked in wearing a blue blue sundress- halter style that stopped about mid thigh. It hugged her curves and flared a little a the bottom. Her sunny blonde hair was half up and half down and she was just as beautiful as her friend except Zoi didn't think any woman could compare to Amy. Her dark black hair had a healthy blue tint to it and a remarkable dark blue eyes. He gulped a little nervously as the newcomer drank in the site of him.

"Oooh! And who might you be?" She asked curiously.

"Zoi." He said and held out a hand to her.

Serena shook it lightly but continued to look from him to Amy.

"Serena. Nice to meet you. Girl he is hot!!! When did you meet him? Did you let him spend the night? With the way you're dressed yall had fun last night!" Serena gushed turning her complete attention to her best friend.

Amy finally blushed at the implications that she knew were going to happen. She handed the measuring cup with the sugar in it to Zoi.

"Thanks, I should be going. If or whenever you want, I'm your new neighbor. I'm on the next floor above you. Come by." He said smiling taking this as his time to escape.

The condominium they stayed at was very expensive and exclusive. Each floor was another condo flat. Amy was grateful for the thick walls and ceilings. One could never hear the neighbor from above.

"Alright." She said suddenly wishing Serena wasn't there and it was just her and the neighbor.

"Neighbor? Ooo, you slept with your neighbor? What will Greg say?" Serena gushed on.

Amy felt like she could die. If it wasn't one thing it was another. So much for her perfect Saturday morning.


End file.
